


did you know you could make me scream?

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union, Riviera: The Promised Land
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein and Ledah have two new neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you know you could make me scream?

She goes by Solveig, 'sun-strength', and teaches music to children. He goes by Geir - 'spear', and later Ein finds out that she chose it for him - and frequents the bars when he's not working as a bouncer. They are fraternal twins who look very much alike, to the point where Geir could be mistaken for a woman in the light. They have never been seen together: Solveig credits this to busy schedules and Geir says she bothers him.

That's all Ein knows about the Virtanen twins. Not being much of a bar person or party with bouncers person himself, he's never run into Geir, and he's never tried to learn the harp. His roommate, Ledah, says he met Solveig once on the street. Apparently she tried to hit on him too forcefully and it went downhill quickly.

So, he's not prepared for when they move in to the apartment next to them.

"Our landlord increased the rent drastically, and we've been considering downscaling for a while anyway. The house we were renting always seemed so empty," Solveig explains after the greetings are done. "Please regard us kindly."

"We can get along with pretty much anyone," Ein answers with a smile. "Where's your brother now?"

"Off," she answers simply. "If you wish to speak to him, I'll send him over to you tonight."

"That'd be nice. We should at least say hi, right, Ledah?" He glances Ledah, several steps behind him.

"It would be polite," Ledah agrees.

A bright smile. "I will forward along the message. Please, do take care."

Geir comes along that night, and it's insane how much they look alike. They dress differently (Solveig favoring dresses with ribbons and lace, Geir showing up in a loose band shirt and jeans) and wear their hair differently (Solveig choosing flowery decorations and Geir just putting the mass in a long ponytail), but aside from that their features are the same.

"Yo." He raises his hand in greeting.

...He's really pretty, just like his sister, and he never did well with surprisingly pretty people. Ein takes a second to remember how to talk. "Uh, hi..."

Mercifully, Ledah saves him from social awkwardness. "We thought it would be proper etiquette to speak to both of the new residents. Here is a gift basket Ein made you." He holds out the basket holding an assortment of flowers and small treats Ein had thrown together earlier that day.

Geir takes the basket and rifles through it a little. "These look awesome. Thanks, man!"

"N-no problem." He reminds himself that he owes Ledah another one. "Uh, it's late, so... we'll be seeing you around?"

"Sure. I keep a pretty weird schedule, though - I'll try not to keep you guys up."

Ein and Ledah can tell when Geir's in the apartment by whether there's rock music blaring from it, though mercifully he turns it off early enough that they can sleep. Solveig usually is in charge of the stereo in the daytime and prefers classical music.

They see each other a lot more after that; Solveig, bringing home groceries or new clothes, will shift to free one hand and wave at Ledah, who ignores her. Geir bugs them randomly if they run into each other at night. The two of them... they've never seen the two of them together.

No, more strangely than that. The walls are thin, but neither of them can remember hearing Solveig and Geir ever speak to each other once.

This leads Ein to curiosity.

"Ein." Ledah looks unamused as he steadies the ladder Ein's on. "I moved in with you to prevent things like this."

"I'm not going to look _inside_ or anything," Ein says, fiddling with the digital camera. "I'm just going to watch the outside. If anybody asks, I'm recording our door. I'm almost done anyway."

"This is almost certainly illegal." Still, Ledah doesn't interfere any further, and lets Ein set up his recording device.

The results of the probably illegal operation are inconclusive. When they exit their room, Solveig leaves in the morning, and returns shortly before dusk. Geir leaves after dusk and returns during the night. It's weirdly consistent, but nothing that's impossible or explained only by a split personality. Ein tries to find more data.

Salvation comes in the form of an Independence Day cookout. Ledah has volunteered to grill. Like all cookouts, it takes place during the day.

Catching Geir before he gets back to his apartment, Ein casually asks, "Are you going to the cookout?"

"Nah." Geir pauses, presumably to wistfully imagine all the food that will be there. "I'd love to, but I can't make it. And she's not a big steak fan for some crazy reason. Which is annoying, remembering her eating it is half as good as eating it myself..."

Wait.

"Are you her split personality?" Ein asks before tact comes into the equation.

Geir narrows his eyes at him. "How do you know she's not mine? Everyone ever always assumes I'm split off of her..."

Oh. Okay. That's confirmation.

...Now what?

The male split personality of someone whose name Ein didn't know sighs. "I'll let her talk to you about it in the morning. I'm gonna crash."

Sure enough, in the bright and early morning, Solveig knocks on their door. "I understand my other half was a bit indiscreet," she says to Ein once she's let in.

Ledah looks up from the couch. "Indiscreet?" he asks, a cold tone in his voice.

"He told me they were the same person," Ein explains, before Ledah can get any ideas about Geir's indiscretion. "Well, he pretty much said that, anyway."

Solveig nods. "To be perfectly accurate, we're two people in one body. Even our names are the same." At Ein's confused look, she giggles. "I see I haven't been wholly clear - the names we use are just assumed for the ease of telling us apart. If you would like to use our real name, the one we've had since our creation, it's Eater."

Eater... well, Ein knew a girl named Malice, he wasn't going to judge. "I'll remember that."

Eater smiles brightly at him. "Thank you, Ein. I knew I could rely on you to be gentlemanly."

Blushing a little, Ein asks, "I-I have a question. Are you _always_ a girl, or...?"

"Certainly not. My other half identifies as a man and always has." Eater tosses her hair back. "But we are always biologically female, day or night, if that is what you meant."

"Right. Sorry." Ein knows when he's been offensive, and Ledah doesn't have to lecture him this time.

They talk to both Eaters a lot more now that they know they have a split personality instead of merely suspecting it and hiding in the bushes watching them (which Ein only did once). She plays the harp for them and begins to teach Ledah the basics; he drags Ein to boxing matches and to bars.

Ein gets the reason why Eater spends a lot of time there - they're consistently active after sunset and everyone leaves well before sunrise. No risks, plus it's pretty lowbrow entertainment. He isn't as classy as his female personality.

That said... Ein doesn't really like bars that much. He's not a big drinker and he mostly ends up just talking to Eater anyway. When Eater suggests they leave early, that sounds really good to him.

Ein is about to bid farewell at Eater's door when Eater grabs his hand and drags him inside his apartment. He's never been inside the apartment before. It looks like the female Eater did most of the decorating, and the single bed in the bedroom has black and pink blankets and flowery pillows. Ein considers all of this as he gets shoved onto the bed.

Then he considers that he just got shoved onto a bed. "Uh, Eater...?"

"You're one of two people alive right now who knows that I don't have a dick." Eater strips out of his shirt and starts messing with his binders. "I don't want to deal with all the crap that most trans people go through, I like it when people actually treat me like the guy I am, and the moment people realize that you're sharing a body with your 'sister' instead of just looking weirdly like her you have all these issues like people thinking you're _batshit crazy_. The point is-" Binder off, he slides his pants off quickly and hooks his fingers in his panties. "I'm not risking any of that, but it _sucks_ not having a sex life."

"Um," says Ein. "Are you sure?"

"What are you doing with your clothes still on? Or are you waiting for me to put on some sexy lingerie?" Eater snaps.

What Ein probably should not say, and therefore exactly what he does say, is "Can you?"

"...yeah. Hold on a sec, actually, get out while I change."

So Ein gets out of the room and tries to compose himself.

Uh. Okay. This is not exactly something he expected. On the other hand, Eater is really hot. But this is kind of weird. But on the other hand, it's kind of weirdly hot.

He's leaning on the door when it opens without warning, and he stumbles straight into Eater, who laughs a little before he kisses him.

He doesn't waste any time. Eater kisses with a purpose, coaxing Ein into being bolder himself. He leads Ein over to the bed, where he pushes Ein onto it again and crawls over him.

Ein gets his first good look at Eater's choice in lingerie. Red and black lace accentuate his breasts... did he really have that much hidden under there all along? Eater runs his hand over his chest, giving himself a light squeeze, down to his matching panties, and moans softly.

He can't help but gasp, and Eater gives him a grin. "That's what I like to hear."

With that said he slowly strips Ein out of his shirt and jeans, leaving love bites on his chest and neck as he does so. "You know, there's a totally different, unrelated reason why they called us Eater," he comments as he pulls Ein's underwear off. "But I heard all the jokes when we still went by it. And they're not all wrong."

Ein would have some answer to that if Eater didn't choose to put his mouth around the head of his cock right then. Right now all he has the capacity for is clenching the sheets and trying not to come immediately as Eater slides further down, past the point where Ein thought anyone could fit that much into their mouth on the first try. He strokes the base with his hand as he sucks on the rest, making Ein tense more and more as pleasure builds up within him.

"E-Eater, I-"

Eater pulls off quickly. "Like hell you are." Ignoring Ein's groan, he pushes his panties to the side. "You're not done that early." With a pleased sigh, he sinks down onto Ein-

-who immediately is finished.

After his climax wears off, Ein looks guiltily over at Eater, who is has a particularly blank expression on his face. "Uh... sorry?"

"Oh, don't be sorry. I'm not done with you." Eater smirks, and it's probably the most frightening thing Ein has ever seen.

Hours later, Ein gets his clothes together and staggers next door to his apartment. Inside, Ledah is sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Welcome back," he says. "Are you hungry?"

"Um... not really, I'd just like to sleep..." Ein begins, trailing off into a mumble.

"That's understandable. Eater was quite thorough with you." At Ein's startled look: "The walls are thin. You were loud."

"Oh... right..."

Well. That was embarrassing.

...He really doesn't want to think of how he's going to face the other Eater in the morning. Right now he's just going to sleep.

"Take a shower," Ledah reminds him.

"R-right." If he doesn't pass out first.


End file.
